Yellow Air
by gaaralover916
Summary: She leaned in closer to me and I placed my hands on her hips feeling her cool skin under my sweaty hands. She put her arms around me and let her hair blow across my face gently. Normally I would have brushed it away but it felt smooth and cool.
1. Chapter 1

Murky water surrounded me as I tried to breathe in the sulfurous air. My nostrils were burning. I coughed until my entire body wracked with sobs mixed with a gooey red substance. Blood. I tried to wipe it away but I just succeeded in brushing it into my hair. My eyelids were starting to close but I was fighting it. The yellow smoke started clouding my eyes. As it snaked about me I saw something. It's regal white head reared through the yellow death. The grey-blue eyes glittered and the mouth smirked. Suddenly the albino like head was swallowing me. A flash of white engulfs me.

I awake feeling like shit. My mind felt just like my hair for once. A tornado had hit me and I wasn't sure how to clear the feeling from my mind. I rubbed my eyes and felt the crumbling sand fall gently on my legs. My hands were icy and felt good on my crimson face.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"FUCK!" I screamed loudly. Ginny looked frightened as I scrambled out of bed dressed and went charging out the door. I tried to flick the hair out of my eyes but the wind kept blowing it back out of order. The wind and my hair don't mix well.

I ran into the library and dashed into the section on dreams. I grabbed the first book I saw. It was green and had a tattered binding. I figured it had been loved so it had to be at least decent. My mind was racing as I scanned the pages making sure my assumption was correct. "I believe angels signify hope…."

I was cut short by a cough. Neville looked concerned as he stared at my state of appearance. Up till then I hadn't given it a single thought. I was fully dressed in a becoming outfit; however, my tights had a long rip in them. No, it wasn't just that, My shirt was wrinkled, an earring was missing, my nose was running, my skirt backwards, my robe had a piece of chocolate frog on it, and my hair… was my hair.

"Oh… Um, hello Neville." I said, not embarrassed in the least.

"Good morning Hermione." He looked at my hands, and I wondered if my fingernail were dirty as well. "Nightmare?"

"What? Oh yes, I mean no. I was just um- researching."

He looked puzzled, but I had already turned my attention to my watch. Dead battery. "Shit!" I nearly squealed. "Neville what's the time?"

He seemed dazed as he replied that it was a quarter past eight.

Without another thought I left poor Neville to ponder on my new tendency to curse. Once I had run out of the library, my steps came to a grinding halt. My breath was fighting to catch up as I coughed loudly. The halls were emptying as the bell drew closer to ringing. I was so close to the classroom. I could see Harry and Ron grinning at Professor Snape, who did not look amused. I tightened my hands over my chest as my breaths became short and shallow. My legs began shaking and I felt myself falling. The classroom doors were shutting, creating an awful echoing noise to deafen my screams for help. I reached for my wand with rattling fingers, my throat was closing and I could no longer scream. Cold, ice, wood was all over me.

I shot up with a start. My wand was in my hand and I felt cool air returning to my lungs. My heartbeat was deafening as I tried to stand. I took a few short steps to calm myself and then broke into a run towards Professor Snape's class.

I snuck into the room exhausted. I tried to hide behind Pansy but she smirked and sat down with a thud exposing me to the Professor.

Snape's head turned sharply at me, and I knew it was coming. I'd seen it happen to many times to Harry and Ronald. The verbal battering was going to be bad.

"So, Miss Granger, did you think you no longer needed to take my class?"

"No."

"Did you decide that whatever research you do is more important than this class?"

"No…sir."

"Then what, pray tell, is that book, because it is not a book of potions."

I lowered my head in shame. I wasn't used to this.

"It's on dreams." I said meekly, grimacing as Snape walked briskly towards me.

Suddenly his expression changed, he looked amused. His eyes began to glitter in interest.

"Well, Miss Granger, share with us this "dream"."

I guess I looked satisfyingly horrified because he grinned a bit and motioned with his wand toward the front of the class. I was numb as I took baby steps towards my ultimate humiliation.

"We don't have all day, Granger." Pansy scowled as she stared at me.

I turned and looked at everyone. Harry and Ron looked sympathetic, and Neville looked like he might throw up for me. I considered lying but I realized Snape would just humiliate me further when he noticed. I tried to look brave as I began my speech.

"Well, I was in dirty water-" I was cut off by a whispered mudblood. I was angry and confused as I continued. "I was in some water, and I was surrounded by a yellow haze. I think it was sulfur because I started coughing up blood. I was dying, and suddenly a white dragon's head emerged from the smoke and-" I stopped again for effect. I don't know why, maybe was I beginning to enjoy the attention? My audience was held captive. Even the high and mighty Draco was rapt in attention. "It swallowed me whole." My friends looked horrified. Snape looked upset for some reason. It was silent as I gathered my belongings and headed to my seat.

"Well, well, looks like we won't be seeing Granger for much longer." Draco tried to stop the shocked look on his face as Pansy smirked next to him.

"That's enough Pansy." Declared Snape as he crossed the room.

My head swam, as I comprehended what she said. I realized as Snape began his lesson that she was right. I had read once that when someone dreams of death, they die soon after. I tried to write these thoughts off as myth or muggle talk, but I was scared. In the hallway I felt like I was near death. I hoped that maybe I had escaped death, but my mind kept coming up with all the most awful ways to die, and suddenly what had happened in the hallway didn't seem so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked into the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was reading her smutty romance novels. This was a bad sign; it could mean one of three things, boy troubles, anger, or it had something to do with my new cussing habit.

"Damn." I grumbled and smiled at my small joke. I tried to sneak around her but she suddenly put the book in her lap and looked right at me. She narrowed her eyes and I wondered what she was mad about.

"Hermione, why didn't you just ask ME about your dream?" I felt a little confused and then remembered when she had dreams about dating Neville and in a panicked frenzy read every book in the library on dreams.

"Oh," I said relieved that she was just curious about the dream. "Well I forgot. I was kind of in a hurry this morning-"

"I noticed that too! Since when have you been cursing? Hermione, it's frightening. " Genuine worry crossed her face and I couldn't help but laugh. "Look, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She continued to give me a hard time about it for the next hour but I think she was appeased by my apology. I also didn't mind because it meant I didn't have to go into a long explanation of my dream. Frankly the fuss about it was quite embarrassing. Ron didn't seem to be very worried, probably because he had no idea what Pansy had meant. He did however tell me that although fighting girls was out of the question, he would protect me from Pansy. I tried not to laugh because he looked so serious, but nonetheless a small laugh escaped. I think Ron was a little hurt because I didn't see him the rest of the day. Harry asked me what Pansy had meant. I told him not to worry about it and that it was just a muggle tale made up to frighten people. He gave me a strange look but didn't mention it again. I was most surprised by Professor Snape who made me stay after class.

"Granger," he had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how personal your dream was. It was inappropriate for me to have you share that."

I was shocked into silence by his humble apology, but he turned and went into his private office as soon as he had finished. Without another word I stole out of the room and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I tried not to turn red as everyone whispered rumors about what had happened in Snape's class first hour. Harry and Ron tried to console me but I may have shed a couple silent tears into my napkin. Surprisingly, Luna was the only one who seemed to grasp the seriousness of the matter. When I went to the bathroom she was waiting there. She was sitting quietly on the sink swatting imaginary foes and looking peaceful. When she noticed me her expression turned to one of great sorrow and she hopped off the sink and hugged me. Nothing was said as she silently cried into my shoulder. Beginning to feel alarmed I pulled her gently away.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"You looked so sad it made me sad." She said this as she sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. Tears pricked my eyes and I began to bawl with her. We sat there on the bathroom floor for half an hour just sobbing together. I'm not sure what made me cry. Maybe it was because of the stress of school or what Pansy had said, but I think it was mostly fear and the sweetness of Luna's gesture.

When we finally stopped I stood up and helped Luna stand. She smiled dreamily.

"Tears of fairy will make you feel better, but your own do just as well." I smiled and we parted ways.

The next day I went to the library to read up on dream meanings because as much as I love Ginny, she's not too reliable on remembering specific facts. When I found the section on dreams I browsed comfortably until I felt I basically understood what the symbols meant.

Yellow in a negative dream symbolizes cowardice and white symbolizes purity, dignity and new beginnings. To see mud means you feel weighed down by a situation or relationship. Dragons symbolize a lack of control or passion. Grey eyes symbolize a lack of being able to see clearly or confusion on good versus evil.

As I read these I had no idea what any of it meant besides the mud. I did feel that I was stressed about Harry entering in the tri-wizard tournament and felt the need to help him. But, other than that, I had no idea what any of it meant.

I sighed as I put down the last book and headed to check out my textbook on potions. The librarian was waiting for me.

"Hello Hermione dear! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." She scanned the book with her wand and gave it back to me. She glanced at my account and looked puzzled.

"Do you still have 'The Great Consultation On Dreams'?"

"Yes."

"Well, someone else has it on hold. I'm sorry dear but you need to bring it back by tomorrow."

"Oh," I said sadly. I had been meaning to read that but I had forgotten about it. I decided I'd have to pull an all-nighter to finish it. I sighed as I walked out of the library.

As I glanced down the hall I noticed Ron having it out with Draco.

"Dammit Draco! Just give me the book back!"

"Oh! So Weasley wants to figure out his girlfriend's dream does he?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Draco laughed mockingly as he dodged one of Ron's attacks. Ron looked exhausted. They must have been fighting for a while.

"Fine!" Ron screamed. He looked pitiful as he skulked away.

Draco looked pleased as he sat in the window seat cracking open the book. I was now beyond being pleasant as I headed in his direction to give him a piece of my mind.

I walked nonchalantly past him as I waited for an excusive insult to launch an attack. Nothing happened. I turned back around deciding he hadn't seen me. I walked by him again. Not a word was uttered in my direction. I huffed in frustration and turned to look at him. He was reading. Really reading. I'd never seen him read before. I mean I'd seen him read in class but he actually looked like he was enjoying himself as he turned the pages. I walked a little closer to get a better look. Suddenly he looked up and he fell off the window seat.

"GRANGER! What do you want?" He sputtered this like angry pigeon.

I laughed at his unsuccessful attempt to straighten his robes. "Nothing really! Sorry to bother you." I chuckled as he yelled an insult at me as I walked away.

***Thanks for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated and I want more! (Don't we all?) I'll make sure and pay it forward.**


	3. Chapter 3

To say that my life is prosperous would be a lie. My life is a troubling mass of fighting dogs and countless regrets. I am a coward. A sickly piece of human life strewn across situations it was not made for. Lies cover the grounds I transverse and I have no person that my life would be worth giving to. Is that selfishness or pride? How can I say that I would not sacrifice myself and yet I hate myself in a never ending tale? Questions I never even try to answer, for I have no will strong enough to combat my inner weakness. And the looks of shame I see on my peers, curious as to why I try so hard to appear as another. They haunt me as I continue on my pointless journey...

* * *

Draco looked haunted as he walked the halls aimlessly. His mind was turmoil as he tried to contain his warring mind and emotions from creating a vivid display across his face. I wasn't exactly sure what was going through his mind but he looked disturbed. I slightly hummed as I skipped down the hall to return to feeding the Thestrals. I tried to remain calm as he turned my direction, but I admit that my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me straight on. However to hide my fear, I smiled and tried to make light conversation.

"Why! Hello Draco." I said, trying to sound aloof. He looked up and his eyes looked empty. He said nothing and turned towards the window. I felt even more frightened now, his despair was drenching the atmosphere. I turned to go but I stopped when he said something.

"The Thestrals are quite sad today aren't they?" I froze. The rain pounded heavily on the windows and I quickly grabbed my basket and ran out.

* * *

I'm not a fan of american food. It's greasy, fattening, salty and there's usually too much of it. However as Harry and I sampled some of Ginny's attempts at pizza, I was impressed. The sauce was salty and sweet at the same time. The fluffy crust melted in my mouth and the sausage had an amazing flavor. It wasn't to greasy but it still retained the taste.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Harry as he finished his third piece."That's fantastic Ginny!" Ginny blushed a little and I smiled at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something red. "Ron? What are you looking at?" His eyes were growing large as he stared longingly at the pizza.

"Are you done yet?" he whined as he looked pleadingly at Harry. Ginny had insisted me and Harry eat first.

"I'm done. Harry?" Harry burped loudly and proceeded to explain to Ginny that it was a sign of enjoyment of the meal. She seemed convinced and allowed Ron to attack the remaining slices.

"So, how's prep for the tournament going?" asked Ginny.

At this I didn't feel so good and I wondered if my assumption that it wasn't to greasy was a bit hasty. "It's going about as good as these things go." I'll admit I didn't sound convincing, but Ginny's reaction was a bit much.

"No more of this! I've had enough, you and I are going on a girl's weekend out." I was confused by this. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts. I had so much homework and I- As I pondered this I realized she was starting to make perfect sense. However I knew I'd never admit it to her.

"Do I have to Ginny? Mcgonagal has given us an essay and I'm not feeling so good." I rubbed my stomach for effect. Ginny suddenly looked hurt and I realized my mistake.

"Just joshing! I feel tip top."

"Then it's decided!" She looked pleased and went away to cleaning the dishes.

I was starting to regret this already. Harry chuckled. I glared at him and he grinned. "What? I think you need this. Besides Penelope Piglet over there can help me in the library."

Ron looked up and blinked. "Who's helping you Harry? Is she hot?"

"Well she's a bit on the porky side." Harry said, and I was assaulted by a case of the giggles.

***Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. The next chapter will be much more exciting I hope. Anyway, thanks for the review peeps! I appreciate it! Also as a side note, what do y'all think of the humor? To much to little? Do y'all want more serious? Is anyone out of character?(Ginny specifically) Tell me what you think. You know you want to hit that review button,_ you know you do_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here it is as promised! Sorry the last chapter sucked but I hope this makes up for it. **

Relief filled me as Ginny and I boarded the train. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Ron was sleeping peacefully in the boys' dormitory. Harry, however, was cheerfully waving goodbye while handing us cups of coffee. I wondered silently to myself how the two could be friends. Ginny also looked happy to be leaving. She was chattering to me about something gossipy and I was only half listening.

When she finally finished the specifics of Neville and Lavender's "relationship," she sighed and smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you came with me." She said. She snuggled into my arm and fell asleep after a couple minutes. I looked at her with motherly affection and tried to fall asleep. The train rattled rhythmically and the sound became soothing after awhile. However, thoughts of Hogwarts kept invading my mind as I tried to calm myself. After awhile I gave up and just decided to rest my eyes. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a man walk by the compartment. I didn't think much of it and tried stay relaxed.

"Granger?" A sarcastically sadistic voice interrupted my catnap.

I cracked open my eyes just to shut them again and groan. It was Draco. He must have been taking the train home to visit his parents. Suddenly I was violently poked and I was barely able to restrain a yelp.

"What do you want?" I whispered angrily. He smirked and leaned back against the seat across from Ginny and I.

"I'm here to inform you that this is the "pureblood only" section of the train. You're gonna to have to move."

"Go away you insipid pig." I scowled at him and shut my eyes again.

I felt a sharp pain in my shin. Now fully awake and very irritated I kicked him back. And that's how I spent the rest of the way to the firestone lake. I did however; attempt to let Ginny sleep. When we were nearly there I got tired and stupefied him.

"What's your problem Draco?" I asked harshly, "Why can't you just leave me alone." I sighed and rubbed my shins. There were definitely going to be some bruises. I calmly rearranged my hair as best I could and leaned back to enjoy the time I had left. I knew he carried around a charm that could undo the effects of some spells after a couple of minutes. It was actually sort of intelligent. After a little while he slowly started moving again. I picked up a magazine hoping he'd go away.

He panted as his voice started working again. "Damn Granger I never thought you'd resort to playing footsie." At this I growled and threatened him with my wand again. He smirked and walked out.

Ginny was finally stirring. I looked out the window. The trees tall and thin, and the grass was tall as well; it nearly reached the foliage of the trees. Through the trees you could see the faes every now and then. One was making faces at me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at it.

"Are we there yet?" Ginny yawned out loudly.

"Nearly." I said turning away from my new friend.

"Good! I'm starving!"

"Now please Ginny you don't need to make up for Ron's missing appetite."

"Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically. "So what did you do for four hours?"

"Malfoy came and bothered me. I was surprised you slept through it all. I really hope his parents don't live anywhere near where we're going."

"Malfoy is here? Oh boy. Sorry to break it to you but we're staying in the cottage across the lake. Dang! I thought I asked him if he was going home this weekend…"

"You asked him? No wonder he decided to bother us." I frowned and shook my head at Ginny. She smiled sheepishly and vaguely reminded me of Fred and George. I rubbed my temples.

"Ginny, you had better pray to God that the Malfoys don't have a boat." Ginny playfully clasped her hands. I rolled my eyes. Just then the train came to a grinding halt. Ginny and I collected our stuff and headed towards the back of the train. When I noticed Draco in front of us I shoved Ginny into the compartment until he was off the train. Ginny wasn't pleased but I insisted it was her fault for telling him.

"I just asked if he was going!"

"Well he lied! He's Malfoy! Did you actually think he would tell you the truth dimwit!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry! You don't have to be an arse!"

I sighed, "You right. It's not completely your fault." I shoved her behind a pillar on the platform as Draco turned before leaving with his father.

"Sorry." I said unrepentantly.

She sighed and pulled out a map. "Ok, three miles from here. East of the Jovial Tree, north of the Foul Market, south of Malfoy manor…"

I lightly punched her arm at this and she feigned pain.

"Alright, alright! Let's go."

We mounted our brooms and I followed Ginny to a quaint little cottage nestled in the woods.

"Ok, Ginny you win. This is worth being across the lake from Malfoy!" I couldn't contain my excitement as we landed. Everywhere I looked was beauty. Lilies grew around the house. The house had a front porch facing the lake and large windows with lace curtains. It was a little run down though on closer inspection. The windows were dusty and the door was sagging. A couple of the shutters were missing and the paint was peeling. However the faults just gave it charm.

"Mom and Dad said we might have to fix it up a little but I didn't expect this." Ginny frowned.

"Wow." I said again. I ran up the steps. I looked at the wood under the paint. "Cedar." I smiled. "Ginny this place is going to be beautiful when we finish. Imagine this. We tear off all the paint. Replace the shutters, fix the door, and it may need some plumbing stuff and cleaned. But this really is a gorgeous house."

Ginny squinted her eyes. "I guess so."

I laughed and went inside. The inside was very dirty and the floor needed major repairs. I walked into the kitchen. The sink was full dirty water. Spider webs clouded the windows. I looked over at the graffiti on the opposite walls. "Stupid kids." I went into the hallway to the bathroom and bedrooms. I didn't even go in the bathroom. It smelled all the way into the bedrooms. The bedrooms were furnished but the mirror was broken and the linens that had been carefully tucked away in the dresser had been eaten away by moths.

When I walked out Ginny was already at work. A small radio was playing her favorite song as she cleared the cobwebs. "Well, I think we had better do the bedrooms first so we can sleep in them tonight.' She frowned in thought. "Tomorrow we'll go to the market for some paint and hardware. I should probably call a plumber…" I nodded enthusiastically.

Ginny laughed and I began to help her lift the mattress to take it out to air. She was such a delightful person. Even though the cottage wasn't what she had expected she just picked her wand and made it happen. I guessed it was a Weasley thing. It took us four hours to get just one of the bedrooms cleared. We decided we'd just sleep together tonight and clean the rest of the house tomorrow. Ginny made dinner and went straight to bed. I was exhausted but I wanted to get a good look at the lake before I went to bed. When I walked out of the house it was pitch back. I considered getting a flashlight but decided against it. The path to the lake was mossy and the trees grew tightly around me. I marveled at the beauty of the place. At last I came upon the lake. It was more than I could have imagined. The entire lake was lighted up in a fiery mass of faes. They were laughing and partying. They were everywhere; I could see now why it was called firestone. From a distance it looked like a huge pool of lava. I looked around at the surrounding area. There were only a few houses directly on the lake. I figured it was because most people don't want to be bothered with the mischief of faes all day and night, but it still shocked me. The biggest house or I should say mansion, was directly across from me. It dawned on me that it must be Malfoy Manor. Oddly though the faes were avoiding that part of the lake.

I looked at it all again. I can barely describe the beauty of the place. It was like fireflies mixed with butterflies, angelic singing and the warmth of company. I sighed as I laid my head against a tree and fell asleep.

***BTW: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them a lot! More please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to harsh sunlight. It burned and I felt so hot underneath my heavy jacket. I struggled up and gripped the trees bark, but it crumbled in my hand.

As my eyes finally adjusted to the light I realized how late it was. The sun was almost directly over me and lake was dark and choppy from the wind.

I wiped my brow with confusion. I barely remembered coming here last night and I definitely did not remember falling asleep. The pine needles crunched loudly under my weight as I shifted and stood. My eyes were finally starting to adjust. I was standing on a cliff over looking dangerously sharp looking rocks. Waves pounded the ancient rocks mercilessly as birds sunbathed upon them.

I struggled out of my jacket and threw it on the ground. I was tempted to rid my self of the rest of my wardrobe but fortunately my prudishness overcame the heat of the infernal sun. For some reason in my groggy state I thought my first order of business should be to get closer to the water. I noticed some roots overhanging the cliff and I proceeded to tie one around my waist. I slowly crawled over the edge and began a harrowing descent. The ground crumbled everywhere I touched it and I quickly lost my balance. I half tumbled half climbed halfway down the escarpment. When I finally took a breather it suddenly dawned on me my full situation. Here I was out in the middle of god knows where climbing down a cliff while my friend is probably worried sick about me.

"Shit." I scrambled to reach the top but I realized I was soundly stuck. I dangled there silently for about fifteen minutes trying to keep my dignity. Then I got fed up and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

I watched the menacing waves for awhile when my voice got tired, but I saw no one anywhere near me. The wind blew my hair across my face gently. My feet were getting wet as the waves splashed water across the rocks into the air. I wondered silently if I was getting trench foot and also what had compelled me to not bring my wand.

Suddenly I noticed a white blotch from the direction of the Malfoy Mansion. It was headed in my general spot and so I gathered my lungs to begin the most pitiful yell I could muster.

As I waited I realized how much I should be dreading this experience. A Malfoy was probably going to rescue me, perhaps even Draco. Whoever it was probably would at least spend a couple of minutes badgering me to which some sort of smart retort would be required. Then they would cut me down and get a real good look at my overall look of homelessness and laugh for a while. I wouldn't have any energy to object, as they would manually lift me onto the boat and set me down probably none to kindly. And the worst part of it all was that they would hold it over her head forever.

Despite all of this, the fight was out of me. I stared with indifference at white sails. It looked almost angelic as it glided towards me. I almost forgot to begin to scream as it came near enough to be in hearing range. However, I wasn't that intrigued especially when I noticed it was Draco's mother manning the sails and his father steering. A couple of other people I didn't recognize were there as well, but I was more intent on make the most deafening noise I could.

The boat slowed a little and turned in my direction. I sighed in relief and prepared myself for a very humbling experience. I could already see the judgment written all over their faces.

"Young Miss Granger." A grin spread across Mr. Malfoy's face. " Do you happen to need help?"

"Quiet dear, of course she needs help." Mrs. Malfoy barked sharply at him. She turned towards me but she didn't look any more compassionate. "Carl, cut her down."

One of the menservants jumped out the boat and scaled the rocks to me. He was tall and thin and his dark cocoa skin shined with sweat. He pulled out a long curved knife and swiftly severed the roots I was entangled in. He reached to steady me but Mr. Malfoy interrupted him.

"You can come back now Carl." He hesitated and looked at me helplessly. He backed up a step or two but I crumpled like a dry leaf. Carl looked fed up and went back and slung me over his shoulder. He looked resolute as he set me down in the boat without a word. looked peeved but growled something about her skin being to tan and he turned back to the steering. Carl looked relieved at this and turned his attention to tending to me. He made me drink some bottled water and put his flannel shirt beneath my head. I felt weak and tired but I tried to smile at him to show my appreciation.

Eventually I lost consciousness and apparently they had to take me to the hospital. When I awoke Ginny was bowed over me looking extremely worried.

"Ginny?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! YOU SCARED THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF ME!" At this she burst into tears and hugged me. I smiled at her.

"I feel fine thanks for asking." I muttered sarcastically. We exchanged a moment of relief together before she told me what had happened to her.

"Well I woke up and I made breakfast because I thought maybe you had gone for a walk. Then it started to get late and I went to look for you but I couldn't find you. That's when I started to panic…" She choked back tears at this point and I patted her hand. "So I went into town and everyone was gathered around this sailboat and so went over there to ask where the police station was when I saw you. You were in the arms of the dude and you looked so pale and dead! So I screamed and insisted on staying with you the entire time." She sighed and laughed gently. "Please leave a note next time 'kay?"

I grinned. " 'kay."

A doctor walked in and gave me a general scolding for being out alone. He then advised me to get rest since I had been extremely dehydrated.

Just when we were about to leave I remembered Carl. I asked the doctor where he was and said that the Malfoys had gone home as soon as they had dropped me off. I should have expected that but even still I was a bit angry.

When we arrived back at the cottage Ginny insisted I sleep while she worked. I tried to protest but she was resolute in her decision. As I drifted asleep I decided I definitely needed to thank Carl.

**Sorry for the wait... I have no excuses other than a busy life... Sorry :D Anyway I love all the readers and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke coffee was the first thing I sensed. The next was the scent of boy. I crawled out of bed and peeked out my door. Harry and Ron were chatting quietly with Ginny about me. Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny described how I had wandered off and gotten myself caught in tree roots. Ron looked bemused but there was certain adoration in his eyes. Poor Ron. I hadn't had the heart to tell him I just wanted to be friends.

I decided to make my appearance at this point.

"Hello everyone?" I said confusedly.

Harry proceeded to grasp me up in a bear hug and Ron gave me an awkward nod. Ginny looked at me with a bit of jealously but I winked at her and she looked away beet red.

"Not that I'm displeased that you're here but um… Why?"

Harry once again rolled his eyes at me. "You just had a near death experience. Of course we were going to come check on you! Merlin, it wasn't even because of death eaters either!" A bit of fake indignation spread across his face.

Ron grinned. "Yes, obviously Ginny can't be trusted to take care of you!" He swelled up his chest. "Seems like you guys need some men around."

Ginny laughed loudly and I smiled at their wounded manly faces.

I cleared my throat. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer but I'm sure we'll be fine."

Ginny then offered them pancakes so they could recover their masculinity by eating till their stomachs bulged.

"I'm going out." I declared definitively.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny retorted. "Where do you think you're going?" She stumbled over a couple of empty crates in an attempt to reach me.

"I've got business at the Malfoys."

At this Harry and Ron gave full protest. However I gently explained my desire to thank Carl. At this they seemed at bit appeased but Ron insisted on accompanying me.

It didn't take us long to make our way to the Malfoys. We walked up the long pathway to the menacing door. Ron banged the knocker three times and retreated behind me. When the door creaked open a small house elf greeted us. He brought us into a grand hall filled with windows. I quickly explained I wished to see Carl and the house elf scurried off.

Ron looked about the place in awe. He obviously had never seen such luxury in his life. I smiled at this and explained to him a complex Van Gogh painting. I was explaining the dark blotch towards the front when I heard a small scoff in our direction. When I turned it was none other than Draco.

"Mudbloods and blood traitors in my own house? What is the world coming to?"

I scowled at the insult and held out an arm to ward off Ron's rash attack.

He smirked. "What are you and the serf doing here anyway? Come to admire what you can't have?"

I laughed loudly at this. "No, thank the lord! I'm not here to see any Malfoys."

At this moment Carl and the house elf walked in.

"Carl, make this mudblood go away." Draco turned and walked lazily away. Carl waited until Draco's steps had faded away to turn towards me. He gazed at me silently. He was wearing muggle clothes and his long knife from the other day was hanging from a belt on his canvas shorts.

"I wanted to thank you." I walked closer to him. "I know the Malfoys wouldn't have helped me otherwise."

He nodded and turned as if to go. But he stopped and motioned for me to follow. We walked down the great hall and through a hallway to a small door leading to the kitchen. Finally, we found ourselves outside near the lake.

For the first time Carl's face morphed into a smile and I realized he was actually about our age. "You're welcome."

His white teeth shone in the sun as his face shone with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back at his angelic face.

"You got yourself into quite a fix back there! What exactly were you thinking?"

I sheepishly explained how I had fallen asleep watching the faes and somehow had gotten the idea to climb down the cliff. He laughed at this.

"You remind me of the time Draco tried to feed the mermaids! Nearly got ripped to shreds!"

I wrinkled my nose at being compared to Draco. He must have noticed because he said, "Aw, he's not that bad once you get to know him! I grew up with him. My mother used to be the cook before she died. Draco and I were playmates as kids. In fact when my mother died he insisted I stay with them. Of course, that's before he became a snob."

"Was there really a time where he wasn't?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Well I suppose not, but he used to be more well… open I guess. Now the only ones he confides in are the mermaids!"

"Wait, I thought you said they nearly killed him?" Ron pointed out loudly.

"They did. But the next time he brought them fish! Ever since he goes and talks to them whenever he thinks no one is around." Carl suddenly looked nervous. "Oh my big mouth! You'll have to excuse me! People don't visit me often." He flashed another winning smile.

"Don't worry about." I smiled gently at him. He seemed like a nice guy. "You should come hang out some time."

If his smile could get any happier it did. "Alright I will!"

I thanked him once again and he led us back through the house this time pointing out the different rooms. At the door I gave him a quick hug and Ron shook his hand. As we flew away I noticed Draco staring after us from his window.

**Hope you enjoyed! I really wish I had some reviews? LOVE LOVE LOVE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Just in case anyone is confused this is Carl's point of view..._

* * *

I hummed gently as I scrubbed the lake muck off the side of Mr. Malfoy's sailboat. The sun was setting and the faes were fairly humming in expectation. I sighed and breathed in the deep scent of the lake. I loved this place. It was home and I couldn't imagine living or working anywhere else. The Malfoy's were out for the evening and had left me a list of chores but I would still have time to enjoy the faes activities.

When I had scrubbed the last bit of weeds off the side of the boat, I put away the pail and scrapper. I ran quickly in through the servant's entrance to the kitchen to my room which was directly across from Draco's. I threw on a new pair of shorts and washed my hair before grabbing a chunk of meat out of the freezer and running to the barn to feed Pearly. She growled happily as she choked down the beef noisily.

I was finally done and ran to the edge of the lake. I quickly took off my socks and heavy work boots. I walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped. As the wind rushed passed me I remembered how Hermione had gotten caught and laughed to myself. She was definitely a headstrong girl. To me it wasn't a surprise that her and Draco didn't get along. "However, most people don't." I thought to myself.

When my feet touched the water I crouched lightly and balanced myself on the glassy surface. I stood confidently and headed towards the center of the glowing group of faes. My skin glowed lightly as I grew closer to the group. I smiled as I saw my kind dance joyously. I walked over to get a butter-beer from Mr. Klawton.

He smiled when he saw me and hovered quickly over to me to grasp me up into a bear hug.

"How are you Carl?"

"Wonderful sir!" I cried happily.

"Come over here and have some butter-beer! Don't be a stranger! Get your arse over here!" He nearly knocked over the keg of butter-beer in his excitement. He poured me a pint and we chatted about the night's festivities until my friend Casper's pink whisp of hair could be spotted among the dancing bodies headed our way.

"CARL!" Once again I was attacked by a mass of hugs. When he finally let go he sighed enthusiastically. "We are gonna have so much fun brotha! You gotta see the babes tonight. I swear they get hotter every night!"

I laughed and quietly asked him about his girlfriend. At this he suddenly looked crest-fallen and declared that he was a single man once again.

I shook my head in disapproval. Poor Casper never seemed to be able to have just one woman. He fluttered his insect like wings impatiently at this and insisted I join in the dancing. It didn't take me long to be convinced however. Fairy dances are some of the most wild exciting and crazy events in the world. I wasn't about to miss out on that action!

We quickly made our way to the mass of singing faes and threw ourselves into the rhythm of the crowd. Energy seemed to hum along with all the angelic voices.

I quickly made my way over to a very pretty fairy with light green hair. She was a grass fairy.

"Hey!" I casually said to her.

She smiled encouragingly at me and I grinned wildly at her. "Wanna dance?"

She nodded happily and we made our way back into the energy mass. She smelled wonderful. Like freshly cut grass and clean air. It contrasted greatly with the sweaty smell of human on me.

She leaned in closer to me and I placed my hands on her hips feeling her cool skin under my sweaty hands. She put her arms around me and let her hair blow across my face gently. Normally I would have brushed it away but it felt smooth and cool. Slowly she brought her lips to mine and I felt our energies connecting like fireflies and fireworks. I closed my eyes and tried to keep calm. She was so beautiful. When I opened my eyes she was smiling at me. Her crystal green eyes looked at me playfully and we separated ourselves from the crowd.

I bought her a beer and we talked quietly. She lived on the other side of the lake near the train station. She had a large family with at least five brothers. She loved her job and liked to watch the people on the trains. I listened quietly to her admiring the way her mouth looked as she talked in her calm sweet voice. Maybe it was the butter-beer but I wanted her with my entire being. Eventually as the night grew later she stopped talking and grabbed my hand eagerly. I smiled faintly. I thought she would never ask.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it's not as long... However I really wanted to develop Carl. BTW oh not-so-faithful reviewers, what do you think of Carl? he is a OC and I was wondering if he isn't to jarring? Anyway i got a couple of reviews last chapter and I would like to thank them for the wonderful encouragement! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO FINALLY IT'S TIME TO GET THIS SHIT MOVIN'! Sorry it's been so long. Writer's block. Lack of motivation. Whatever you wanna call it. HOWEVER this chapter is very interesting (and long)! BTW: It's half Hermione's and half Draco's point of view.**

* * *

I was in a large cloud of smoke. Sulfur burned my nose. I coughed and pulled out my kerchief to cover my mouth and nose. My eyes were watering and tears flowed freely down my pale face. My cheeks were becoming crimson with the heat. Out of the veil of smoke I suddenly heard a sob. I hastened towards the noise only to have my foot sucked deep into mire. I pulled back and noted that my fancy crocodile shoes were ruined. I attempted a furious growl but threw myself into a fit of coughs. I heard the sobs again, louder and more persistent than ever. I leaned forward over the edge of the marsh trying to get a better look. It was the mudblood. She was disheveled and frightened, her hair a tangled mess of mud and blood. She too was coughing loudly. Finally she noticed me. She stopped struggling and stared at me. I lurched forward….

"DRACO!"

I jerked up sweating profusely and shaking.

"DOBBY! WHAT THE FUCK DOES YOUR ROYAL FUCKING ASS-SHIT WANT!" I turned angrily at the offending figure.

Carl looked startled but not at all fazed by my outburst. "Breakfast?" he said cheekily. I grumbled as I took the sausages and porridge from him eagerly.

"Carl, if you are ever going to qualify to be my manservant one day you had better learn to not WAKE ME UP!" I howled again for dramatic effect. I was very frazzled and started shuffling on my bed. "WHERE IS THE SALT?" Carl shuffled off.

I took a large bite of porridge. It smacked loudly in my mouth and I couldn't help be disgusted even by myself. I stared at myself in the mirror. My father had set it up directly across from me. He had no idea that waking up to such an awful painting was not very pleasant.

At this I sprung out of bed to escape my reflection. I grabbed my clothes and hastily put them on. I made not attempt to comb back my hair or to even put on my usual everyday clothes. I just put on the closest thing. It was summer holiday wasn't it? I thought to myself. Still when I walked outdoors I still felt slightly naked. I ran past Pearly hoping she wouldn't notice me but to no avail. She made a most inhuman racket and I saw my father's ivory face peek out the curtains on the top floor.

I just ran quicker as I noticed this. Father didn't like me talking to fae folk but I wasn't about to let that stop me from visiting the mermaids.

I scrambled down the rocky face of the cliff and rushed over our dock to the very edge and peered over. Magdalia and Lucy were the first to surface.

"Draco! Darling!" Magdalia grasped me up in an airy hug. Lucy gave me a slight handshake and quietly admired my state of disorganization. She smirked lightly and remarked that my third arm was missing. I laughed and told her I had forgotten to put on a tie.

"How was your sleep Deary? Magdalia asked.

"Not that well actually."

"I could tell, you've been dreaming troubling things."

"Yeah. I dreamt about the mudblood."

"Tsk! Tsk!" Mumbled Lucy. She hated when I said that. "Don't be so vulgar!"

"Hate will only serve more hate." Declared Magdalia.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I dreamt about uh… Hermione."

"Oh did you? Did these dreams give you infinite pleasure?" Lucy looked at me mischievously.

"Lucy! Look who's being vulgar now!" I felt my face turn crimson and I growled uncomfortably. "No. Never. Not in this lifetime or any other."

Magdalia looked reproachfully at Lucy. "Continue Hon."

I explained my dream the best I could to them. Magdalia looked at me intensely.

"I can't say."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm only an expert on dreams of infinite pleasure."

I laughed. I felt better even though I hadn't even been told a "wise" interpretation.

"You should come for a swim!" Lucy's eyes begged me, but I decided to get in the family boat for a sail. I really should have gotten Carl to come along. The lake could be a dangerous place when one was alone. Nevertheless I drudged up the anchor and started drifting away from the dock. The weather was misty and the sun barely shone through thick clouds. Dragonflies flew lazily around me. I relaxed as the wind picked up the sails and I swiftly moved across the lake. I was bored though and considered doing some more damage to the Weasley's lake house. But then I remembered that there were inhabitants and started to drift away. But the wind was not cooperating and I was having difficult controlling the boat. The wind continued to pick up the more I struggled with the lines. I realized I was going to be beached if I didn't stop the boat.

Spray was hitting my face and my arms were straining. My muscles were weak and soon all my meek attempts were being laughed at by the wind. There was a loud thump and suddenly I felt lighter than air. But the feeling didn't last long before I was knocked out cold on the sandy beach.

* * *

There was a part of me that wanted to push Draco's seemingly lifeless body back in the tumultuous lake. I won't deny it. The idea of his unconscious corpse drowning silently in the storm did seem attractive. To be honest I don't really honestly know why helping was what I chose to do. Ginny once summed it up as being a good person, but I think fate had something to do with me hoisting him up with my wand and laying him gently on the grass.

I stared at him for a while, confused. He looked so normal lying on the grass. Not a monster that took it upon itself to make my friends and I miserable. No, he looked more like a six year old at naptime. Slowly I crouched down and started performing the healing spells. The cuts and bruises were simple enough but to check for internal injuries I would have to lift his shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands across his chest as business like as I could. I was surprised at how scrawny he was. At Hogwarts he loved to brag a quidditch six-pack to all the slytherin girls. Any muscles he had were miniscule and I wondered how he could stand properly. I couldn't find any internal injuries with magic but he still needed to see a doctor. I checked his brain for concussion and was again surprised to see that he was fine. All I needed to do was get some ice water. I used my wand to levitate some water of his head but stopped to button his shirt back up. The last thing I wanted was Draco screaming about rape or something irrational.

I grinned as I heard a satisfying scream as I dropped the freezing lake water on his cue ball head. He sputtered viciously and raised his gaze at me disapprovingly. I couldn't help the Draco-like smirk that spread across my face. Pure rage had overcome poor Draco's face. It reminded me of the time I had startled him when he was reading.

"You-u!" He struggled to control himself.

I crumpled over in a heap laughing at him. I thought it was the most satisfying thing I had done since slapping him. I just couldn't contain myself. I lay sprawled out until my lungs hurt and my breath grew ragged. I rolled over towards him as I gasped out my last laugh. He looked at me indifferently.

"Done yet mudblood?"

I snapped. "How dare you, you sorry excuse of a wizard. You're a blood-sucking leech. No one likes you. You're a horrid wretched beast. You're never going to do anything well because you are most distasteful fool on the face of the planet. No, really you're just a coward aren't you? Picking on everyone but always avoiding what you think you might lose. You know what Draco? I think you deserve the name mudblood more than I do." I seethed. "Don't bother thanking me for saving your life mudblood. I must have been crazy to save a worthless mudblood like you. In fact I've got to go write a letter of apology to the world for allowing this sorry mudblood live!"

* * *

I looked after her a long time after her shaggy mane of hair had disappeared. God she was smart. I thought to myself. I sighed heavily as I felt the weight of what she had said to me.

I rolled onto my back and pulled out my wand. I stood shakily. Overall though, my entire body seemed to be fine. A sense of respect for her occurred to me suddenly. Coinciding with this, guilt and shame washed over me. I was insanely stupid to have called her a mudblood.

I tried not to think anymore as I used my wand to push the boat back into deep waters. I trudged through the muddy bottom of the lake and jumped in the boat. My sails finally picked up the wind again and I focused all my energies instead of looking back at the beach.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Any good? Let me know in COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! Thnx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. Major blockage/life stuff. Anyway thanks for staying with me for so long! I promise kissing will happen soon! I hope...**

When I returned home I was still seething. On the way back to Hogwarts I was seething. In class on Tuesday I was still seething. It wasn't until Harry and Ron cornered me in the library that I found some relief from pure rage. They apparently had put aside their differences for the day to confront me.

"Hermione, honestly you have me worried." Harry said.

"Yeah, I swear woman, can't you just tell me what's wrong instead of smoldering all the time?" Ron said getting dangerously close.

"I'm fine." I said standing to get away from Ron's face.

"No you're not." Declared Harry as he blocked my way.

I sighed. "Malfoy called me a mudblood and I completely lost it on him. To be quite frank I crushed him."

"Finally!" said Ron happily.

"What do you mean crushed?" asked Harry.

"Haven't you noticed how quiet he's been since when we got back from the weekend?" Ron spoke up. "He hasn't said one mean thing to us since we've returned. Seems like he's pretty down come to think of it…"

Harry still looked confused. "Hermione, you did that?" He started looking impressed.

"I suppose. However it's not my fault he's a complete and total prat."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Malfoy is in a bad mood and you're angry about it?"

"No! God you guys are impossible!" I gathered my books in a huff. He was absolutely wrong, I said to myself. I was only mad because… because he was insufferable!

Harry must have told Ginny about this because during lunch she was keen on hearing all about Draco.

Later that day I was walking down the hall and I noticed Draco heading up into the astronomy tower. I felt anger rise up in me again, but suddenly I realized that I was really feeling guilt. I growled at myself as I realized that I wouldn't feel better till I apologized. I followed him as I heard his steps ascend quicker and quicker.

Suddenly I stopped as I heard voices.

"Draco!" a voiced cooed. I nearly vomited in my mouth as I realized it was Pansy Parkinson with him and she had probably been waiting to have a snogging session.

"Not today Pansy."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Pansy said sounding concerned all of the sudden.

"Not really actually. I'm just feeling a little… off today."

Pansy seemed to hesitate for a second. "What happened on the weekend? Did your dad yell at you again?"

"No he wasn't there most of the time. He was off doing 'Business'." Draco's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry Draco. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. But you know I'll always know how you feel. If you ever need to talk about that stuff you can come to me." She sounded really serious.

Draco chuckled a little. "Thanks for the support." I could practically hear his eyes roll.

"Hey! I'm being serious!" Pansy's annoying whine suddenly returned in full force.

As Draco and Pansy began making loud snogging noises I crept away as quick as I could. I laughed myself silly as soon as I made it out of earshot. Pansy was the best Draco could do? Jeez, I thought to myself, he must be desperate!

When I related the story to Ginny she didn't think it was as funny as I did.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Ginny pondered quietly as I laughed uncontrollably.

"Who knows? Probably about how his father makes him do chores once a month!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hermione you can be so impossible!"

I shrugged. "Hey you're coming to see Harry compete tomorrow right?"

"Of course!" Ginny grinned. "No one would miss the first tri-wizard cup event!"

"Ok I'll see you there I guess."

After I wished Harry luck I climbed the steep stairs to join Ginny. When Fleur's turn was over. I went to get some licorice wands and ran into Pansy and Draco again. I blushed bright red as I saw them standing in line together. I did want to give myself away so I wrapped my scarf tightly around my face allowing only my eyes to peek out. They didn't notice me at first as they whined about how Harry was the only one too young for the tournament. However, when they turned to leave they noticed my odd posture and scarf.

"Granger what are you doing? Anyone could tell it was you because your eyes are unmistakable."

"Really you think so?" said Pansy. "I would think that it was her freakish hair that always gives her away."

Draco grew a little pale. "I meant they were so… ugly!" He was smiling nervously as well as spitefully.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Come on Draco. Let's not waste anymore time talking to her."

I watched him leave. He really didn't deserve an apology, but he was still obviously off his game. His insults were seriously lacking any real sting. He hadn't even worked up the courage to call me a mudblood again. I heard a roar from the crowd as Cedric finished his task. I rushed quickly to gather up my sweet treats and rushed back into the stadium to watch Harry.

**Hit me a comment! :P**


End file.
